Whirlpool Of Sin
by Honest Deception
Summary: Hermione becomes an Auror, and Harry plays Quidditch. When murders start to happen and Hermione is assigned to the case, will she find the murderer? Read and Review please!
1. Night of Terror

Title: Whirlpool of Sin  
Ships: Harry/Hermione  
Disclaimer: If....you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *clap clap*   
If....you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *Clap clap* If you own   
Harry Potter, and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if you own Harry   
Potter clap your hands! *JK Rowling claps her hands*  
A/N: This is kinda angsty, and I want this to be novel length. This is an  
original plot that I thought of when I was listening to this one song. But,   
the song has nothing to do with the story. Kapesh? Kapesh. Oh yeah! The song   
is called Dog Eats Dog and it's from Les Miserables. 

Chapter I: Terror in the Wizarding World  
The torches that lit the street were dark, leaving only the moon to shed   
light on Main Street in Hogsmeade. Draco Malfoy, now 25 and engaged, hurried   
along the street. It was three in the morning, and he was the only one on the   
street that he could see.  
But in the shadows, where he couldn't see, a dark figure lurked, ready to   
strike... to kill. The figure watched Draco as he passed by quickly. They   
examined their fine wire garrot: perfectly sharp enough to go through his   
throat.  
Draco was anxious to get home to his fiancee. He quickened his pace.  
The shadowed figure grinned, and followed him silently. When they were   
behind Draco, they grabbed the wire, and threw it around his neck.  
This, Draco Malfoy is for ruining my life at Hogwarts! The shadowy   
form viciously whispered into his ear before pulling the wire taught and   
beheading Draco.  
~  
Hermione Potter leaned back into her chair and propped her feet up on her   
desk. She sighed; third victim this week...all people she knew from Hogwarts.   
First Pansy Parkinson. Then Cho Chang. Now Draco Malfoy. Her office at the   
WFBI (Wizarding Buerau of Investigation) had been going mad trying to find   
evidence and suspects and calm down the wizarding community.  
She glanced at her desk and grinned; a picture of her and her two best   
friends; Harry and Ron; in their fifth year. Next to that a picture of her   
child; Iris; and her wedding picture. Her husband Harry worked as a professional Quidditch player for Puddlemere team.  
Hermione tore her gaze away from the pictures to look at the clock. Time   
to go home. Sighing wearily Hermione packed up her stuff, left her office and   
Apparated home.

A/N- I know this is short but it's going to start getting super long. There   
are no Mary-Sues in this: only characters you know and love. Any guesses so   
far on the murderer? Want to make a suggestion on who I should kill off?   
Review or e-mail me @ XHermionePotterX@AOL.com ! Smooches- Honest   
Deception  



	2. At the Potters'

Title: Whirlpool of Sin  
Ships: Harry/Hermione  
Disclaimer: If....you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *clap clap*   
If....you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *Clap clap* If you own   
Harry Potter, and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if you own Harry   
Potter clap your hands! *JK Rowling claps her hands*  
A/N: Thanx 2 my reviewers Stoneheart and Kaiya Kanari. On with the story! YaY! 

With a POP!, Hermione landed in the living room of her house. She sat   
down on the sofa and put her feet up. Harry was with his team in Albania, and   
Iris was-  
"MUMMY!!" A small girl with brown hair and green eyes ran into the room   
and leapt into her mother's lap.  
"Hello, Iris darling. Did you have fun with Auntie Ginny?" Hermione   
asked, putting her arms around Iris.  
"Yes! We played with dollies, and flew, and-"  
"And almost knocked me out in the process!" Ginny walked into the room,   
looking tired. "That child of yours has too much energy, 'Mione!"  
"Hey Ginny, Was she really that active?"  
"Oh, she'll be my death!" Ginny teased her, sitting down across from them   
in an armchair.  
"Did you two eat?" Hermione asked.  
"We were waiting for you."   
"That was sweet of you two! What're we eating?" Hermione smiled.  
"Shepard's Pie!" Iris squealed, jumping from her mother's lap and running   
into the kitchen.  
"How's work going, 'Mio?" Ginny asked, leaning forward.  
"Bad. Third murder this week." Hermione hated to be the one to tell her...  
"Really? I only heard about two!" Ginny replied, arching an eyebrow.  
"...well, Ginny...er, I don't know how to put this gently, but..er, it's   
Draco." Hermione said, putting her head in her hands.  
"....what?" Ginny looked beyond horrified.  
Suddenly, in the kitchen, there was a loud POP!, and a millisecond after   
that, the shatter of porcelain.  
"IRIS!" The two grown women shouted, and ran into the kitchen.   
Three dishes lay shattered on the floor, and Iris was in the arms of...  
(A/N- I should probably leave you here...but it would be too short.)  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, stepping over the glass and kissing her   
husband. "You weren't supposed to be home until next week!"  
He grinned. "We got let off, considering that I caught the Snitch in the   
first 10 minutes." He smiled down at Iris. "How's my little one?" He picked   
her up, and swung her onto his back.  
Iris giggled. "I played with Auntie Ginny today!"   
Harry looked behind Hermione. "Hey Gin. Did Iris tire you out too much?"  
"Only...a lot." Ginny choked out.  
Hermione sent Harry a looking plainly saying 'I'll tell you later.' Harry   
nodded.  
"You wanna stay with us tonight, Gin?" Hermione asked, sending Ginny a   
sympathetic glance.  
Ginny managed a small nod, before running into the guest bedroom, sobbing.  
~  
"What happened to Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione once dinner was over and   
Iris was in bed. The couple sat on the couch, Hermione snuggled against Harry.  
"You know that case I've been working on?"  
"Yeah."  
"...Draco's the latest."  
"Suspect?" Harry drew away from her, and looked at her in shock.  
"No! He's the latest victim! ...suspect, honestly..." She replied,   
snuggling against him again.  
A giant bolt of shock hit him with these words: ...Draco Malfoy, one of   
his dearest friends, was dead....  



	3. DNA, Attacks and Fluff

DNA, Attacks and Fluff 

(A/N- Hello ev'rbody! And we're here on another chapter of WPOS. Relina, I   
have a note 4 u @ the bottom. You're not in trouble! I am. Moving on!)  
By the time Hermione had checked all of the DNA, it was past 7:00, and   
none of the DNA samples matched any of the suspects; just some random people   
she had never heard of, several people that she knew, and her own. Hers,   
however, was a quite different from the DNA strand on the garrot. She   
searched again, and hers disappeared. She had to recharge it, considering   
that the top of it was glowing.  
After checking out, Hermione Apparated home to a mess. Food all over,   
clothes draped over the couch, pots and pans, all dirty, strewn across the   
room, and right in the midst of it all: her husband and daughter, gravy lines   
painted on their faces, asleep in front of the Wizarding Wireless.  
Hermione sighed: some things never change. She grabbed her wand, and   
started to put the house back to normal.  
~  
In his office, Justin Finch-Fletchy sat at his desk, searching for DNA   
matches and the like on his 'Tracker. Noting that the DNA sample on the   
garrot had been magically altered*, Justin realtered the strand, then   
compared it with the other one. An exact match. He had to tell everyone: this   
was unexpected!  
Just as Justin was leaving his office, he felt wire cut into his throat.   
Remembering his training, he dug his fingers under the wire and did a   
backflip.  
As his attacker turned around, he gasped.  
"YOU!!!"  
"Yes. Me." His attacker grinned, and pulled out their wand. "OBLIVIATE!!!"  
And the world went dark.  
~  
(A/N- I think I'll leave you here.... *dodges tomatoes* Ok ok ok....I'll   
continue!)  
The next morning, Hermione was partially pleased and partially worried to   
not see her wand shooting off sparks; so she laid back in bed, snuggled   
closer to Harry, and started to drift off to sleep.  
"Ma?" Iris crept in.  
Hermione groaned. "Yes, sweetie?"  
"No work?"  
"None."  
"Can I have some waffles?"  
Stifling a yawn, she climbed out of bed and went downstairs.  
Soon, the smell of fresh waffles and maple syrup drifted upstairs,   
sending Harry into a frenzy.  
He slid into the kitchen, almost knocking over his wife. "Where are the   
waffles?"  
"Good morning to you, too, Prince Charming." Hermione said teasingly as   
he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"No work?"  
"Nada, which is strange, considering my new case. I'll talk to Justin   
about it later."  
"Alright." With that, Harry flipped the last waffle from his wife's   
plate, and flipped it into his mouth, whole.  
"Hey! That was my waffle!" Hermione exclaimed, smearing syrup on his face.  
Harry grinned, and grabbed the bowl of batter, and threw it on his wife.  
Dodging, Hermione rolled out of the way. Instead of the batter hitting   
her, it hit Iris.  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!" Iris cried out, throwing eggs at both parents.  
~  
Once the food fight ended, an hour later, Hermione kissed the egg off of   
Harry's cheek. Then, she wrapped her arms around him and-  
"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" She cried, and ran out, laughing, Iris right behind her.  
Sighing, Harry gave chase, finally catching up to his wife, and swinging   
her around in his arms.  
"Now, where's Iris?" He asked.  
As if in answer to his question, a blood-curdling shriek rang throughout   
the air.   
Then silence.  
(A/N- Longer? I hope so. See? I thickened the plot. Go me! This was   
fluffier than before, and more light-hearted, but I can't write all angst,   
especially with my favorite couple in the middle! Just for fun, would you   
please put in your reviews to see if any of you are on track? I won't say   
who's right and wrong, cuz that'll spoil the story.*A note. On the magically   
altered DNA subject. I'm pretending that if you magically alter your DNA,   
then it's altered (Duh.), but the DNA is spotted with a glowing substance, so   
if you examine someone's MADNA (magically altered DNA), the DNA strand would   
sorta glow.  
Relina- Did I thicken the plot? Cuz I can take suggestions @ my email address   
(see my profile 4 that.) Anywoo, the person you guessed it was DOES play a   
major role, but enters later. Back on that subject, though, it's not him.   
Thanx for reviewing!)  



End file.
